Cookie Jars and Kabuki Face Paint
by BldyMalice
Summary: GaaKanku. Shonen ai Yaoi warning. Kinda fluffy. Kankurou catches Gaara getting into Temari's precious cookies. Luckily, Kankurou was in the kitchen to do the same. CURRENTLY CONSIDERED COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But I expect you already knew this.

**Warnings/Summary:** GaaKanku. Yaoi/Shonen Ai warning. Sandcest. Somewhat OOC. Kankurou catches Gaara getting into Temari's precious cookies. Luckily, he was in the kitchen to do the same.

**Author's note:** Yeah, I realise that Kankurou is really OOC, but I don't care.

Remember people, the more reviews I get, the better I write!

So, please review? Pretty pretty please? I promise I'll love you forever!

No really, I will!

Don't walk away from me! D':

----- ----------

The sand ninja yawned silently as he ran his fingers through his thick messy brown hair, slowly letting his feet guide him to the kitchen. He stopped in the archway between the main room and his destination and stretched then stopped as he heard movement ahead of him.

Before him, in his own kitchen, had to be one of the most unexpected sights Kankurou could have seen. Gaara was kneeling on the counter beside the sink, busily searching through a cupboard. With a grunt of determination he closed the cupboard and scooted over, opening another. He started to furiously search this one as well.

Kankurou blinked slowly, his sleepy mind taking a moment to clue in. What was Gaara looking for? The older boy watched the red haired ninja curiously. With a sound of disappointment Gaara moved on to the cupboard above the last, raising himself up on his knees so he could reach. He searched it for several moments then paused. Kankurou almost choked at the sound Gaara made as he pulled the object he had been searching for out of from the back of the cupboard. Gaara giggled.

The watching ninja barely stopped himself from laughing when he realized what his murderous little brother had found.

Gaara had pulled out Temari's precious cookie jar.  
--

Gaara smiled proudly as he silently slid off the counter and landed softly on the floor, carrying the cookie jar with both hands out in front of him similar to how a small child might. He set the jar down on the table and carefully lifted off the lid, peeking inside cautiously.

Kankurou smiled. Temari had baked those cookies earlier that night, and she had stated very clearly that no one was to touch them until after dinner tomorrow. Of course, tomorrow was almost considered a holiday. Sure, Temari had made up the monthly event, but she said she liked having a reason too cook a nice meal. Gaara and Kankurou were more than willing to agree. She had obviously intended to hide them from him, the slyer middle child. Never expecting her vicious baby brother to look for them, let alone find them.

Returning his gaze to his little brother, he realized Gaara had already started to devour Temari's prized cooking. Kankurou just smirked and shook his head with silent laughter. "Bus-ted!" Kankurou purred in a sing-song voice. Gaara froze with his fourth double fudge cookie half way to his mouth, slowly turning his black-rimmed orbs of palest green ice towards the sound.

"You do know this means you have to share, right?"

Gaara stared at the older boy as if he was crazy. A few moments of stiff silence passed before the surprise of being caught wore off, Gaara shoving the cookie in his mouth defiantly. It was almost unbearably cute.

"Good job finding them, by the way. I was just coming out here to look for them myself."

Gaara nodded slightly in agreement, holding out a cookie for Kankurou to take. One thing Kankurou loved about his sister was that she knew her siblings well, and when she baked, she baked everything in bulk. The older boy took the offered treat and grinned, moving to stand next to the smaller boy. "You know, you aren't supposed to stay at the scene of the crime…"

Gaara made a small sound, presumably agreeing, and grabbed a large bowl off the counter. He brought it over and dumped the cookies into it.

"Good move."

Gaara stayed silent as he took the jar back to the counter, putting it down momentarily so he could climb up. He put the jar in ther very back of the cluttered cupboard and turned to jump down; got halfway through the motion, then realised it was a bad idea and tried to stop. He lost his balance and slipped, falling off the counter with a loud squeak.

"You need to start being more careful." Kankurou told the startled boy as he caught him.

Gaara scowled coldly. "Put me down."

Kankurou complied, gently setting the boy back on his feet. The younger boy turned to scowl again but stopped, staring up at his brother. It took a moment for Kankurou to realise why the boy was staring at him like that. He had all his face paint washed off. He felt himself go red and he turned away shyly. They were standing directly in front of the window over the sink, the moonlight washing over them. "I'm ugly, I know…" He said softly, keeping his eyes focussed on nothing in particular off to his side.

"No you're not." Gaara said without hesitation, still watching the other boy.

"Yeah, I am. Trust me, I'd know."

Gaara furrowed his brows. "I don't think so. Your eyes stand out a lot more when you take it all off. I like it."

The red haired boy blushed slightly and ended the conversation there, turning quickly and going back to the table. Gaara… Liked it? Why had his brother noticed his eyes standing out, and overlooked how much Kankurou looked like their father?

"Your room or mine?" Gaara asked from the table, changing the subject and using his usual freaky monotone. He kept his back turned as he spoke.

"Uh, mine. It's farther from Temari-chan's. Safer there."

They took the stairs two at a time, slipping into Kankurou's room as silently as possible and closing the door quickly.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto. Maybe, if I'm lucky, one day I will. Ha. Ha. Ha.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Gaara _has_ to be uke, of course. Not that I'm hinting. ♥

---------- ----- 

Kankurou went straight to his bed, leaning over to close the thick black curtain on the window above where he slept. Purposely blocking out the moonlight. If it was darker, Gaara wouldn't notice the lack of paint as much. He hoped.

"I don't get why you are so insecure about that." Gaara scoffed lightly as he sat on the end of the bed, crossing his legs under him and munching a cookie.

Kankurou examined the mirror on his nightstand, reaching for his paint.

"Don't." Gaara said firmly, his voice sounding much more dangerous than a few moments ago. Kankurou turned to him questioningly. "I like you without it. I already said that. It's a nice change." He broke off in a mumble, staring at his hands on the bed in front of him. Kankurou sighed and reluctantly put his paint back down, moving to join Gaara on the bed.

They sat in silence for some time, eating away Temari's double chocolate treasures, each lost in his own thoughts.

Finally Gaara decided to voice something that had been on his mind for some time. "Nii-san?" He asked softly, completely discarding his usual monotone.

Kankurou looked up from his cookie. "Yeah?" It had been a long time since Gaara had referred to him or Temari as siblings. A very long time.

"Why does Temari-chan hate me?"

Kankurou choked. "She doesn't hate you, Gaara-chan!" He said quickly, surprised that his brother thought that.

"Yes she does." He said even softer, hugging his knees loosely. "She never talks to me like you do. She only yells at me when I do something wrong. She only comes near me when she has to; otherwise she tries to pretend I'm not there."

Kankurou stayed silent. It was true he tried to connect with his little brother more than his sister did, but she didn't hate him!

"I've heard her talk about me when she thinks I'm not around." He continued, his voice slightly broken with unshed tears. "I never realised I was useless until she pointed it out. I've saved both of you so many times, but she still thinks I'm not good for anything but killing innocent people and being a pain."

"Gaara-chan…"

"I mean, I'm perfectly alright with people ignoring me. I'm used to people saying horrible things about me behind my back. But whenever she notices I'm watching she puts on a fake smile, as though she thinks I'm stupid enough to believe it. She's supposed to be my sister. I'm not asking her to care about me, but she could at least- ..." He broke off, closing his mouth and resting his head on his knee.

The older boy sighed, resting his cheek on the back of his hand. "I don't know what to say to that, But I know for a fact she only wants to protect you, and she just doesn't realise what she's doing is hurting you. She loves you a lot, ototo-san. "

Gaara raised his head at this. "Do you love me, nii-san?" 'Brother' again.

"Of course I love you, Gaara-chan!" He tried to smile reassuringly.

"Really?" Gaara watched the other boy hopefully.

"Yes!"

Gaara thought this over for a moment. To Kankurou, he was looking even more like a small, confused child.

Out of nowhere the red-head leaned forward onto his hands and knees, closing the distance between the two boys and pressing his lips firmly against his brother's.

The brunette's heart skipped a bear as their lips met, but he didn't struggle.

-- 

Gaara pulled away almost instantly, his eyes full of questions. Kankurou smile warmly, putting a hand on the smaller boy's cheek. "Not like that, Gaara-chan."

Gaara dropped his eyes and his cheeks reddened. "Sorry." He whispered, looking ashamed.

"Don't be." He smiled again and kissed his brother's cheek affectionately, then let his hand drop from the boy's face. "You wouldn't really know, right? I love you like a sibling should, Gaara-chan, not a lover."

Gaara's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Oh." He sat back and reached for the cookie bowl, barely touching the last one before being interrupted.

"Kurou-kun?" Came Temari's voice from the hall, her voice thick and sleepy, yet soft so that if he was asleep she wouldn't wake him. "Are you still awake?"

"No." He replied, trying to hide the cookie bowl but failing miserably. She started to open the door and he panicked, shoving the bowl towards Gaara, who watched it innocently.

"I was wonde-…" She poked her head in and stopped, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Gaara… Are those my COOKIES!"

Kankurou cringed and pointed accusingly at Gaara. If Gaara had possessed and eyebrows, he would have raised one at him.

"Those were for tomorrow!" Temari said angrily, storming into the room. Gaara cringed slightly, still vulnerable from letting his emotional walls down for Kankurou.

"It was his idea!" Kankurou said quickly, jabbing his finger desperatly at his little brother.

Temari stopped and growled, her true temper switching itself on. " I can't believe you ate my _cookies_! _All _of them! Your such a fucking _idiot_!" She shreiked, lashing out at hitting Kankutou across the face. Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously.

They were ninjas after all, so hitting each other was usually not a big deal. No bruises would remain, and the pain faded shortly.

But Gaara still had his walls down. Temari smacked Kankurou upside the head again and he cried in protest, not truly hurt but alarmed. She lashed at him again, this time for his face, and he raised his arm to block it.

But the hit never struck. Gaara lost control.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Gaara all but roared as he sprang into motion, catching Temari with a sideways sweep of his arm and smashing her into the wall across the room, near the door. Kankurou instantly leapt off the bed after her, checking to see if she was alright. Gaara stood on the bed and glared at them both, cold hatred slowly working to build up his walls. It wasn't hate for them, it was general hate. Hate for everything, everyone. Every single person who had refused to look at him. Every single person who had muttered his name in detest as he walked by.

He could feel hot tears sting his eyes.

He was always the odd one out. He overreacted, he smashed his sister into a wall, yet they still ignored him. Those two were the only ones he had ever tried to get close to, and it was doing nothing for him.

He choked back a sob as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

He couldn't take this. Not now, not when his emotional defence was so low.

He let out a strangled sob and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold it all back. He leapt down from the bed, heading towards the door. Gaara snarled viciously as he shoved Kankurou out of his way, throwing the bedroom door open. The door made a loud crash as it hit the wall, leaving a respectable indent.

Kankurou watched the upset boy leave with concern flashing across his face, blotted with worry and sympathy.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Naruto or Naruto characters. Maybe next time?

Ok, so this chapter has fluffy stuff in it. And ... stuff. xD Enjoy! Remember, the more reviews I get, the less likely I am to leave off at the worst possible point I can think of and never update this again. So freaking review already! Rating changed for swearing and ...stuff. That hasn't even happened yet...

----- ----------

Gaara landed on the roof heavily, not bothering to be quiet. He didn't give a shit if he woke the entire village up. His legs collapsed under him and he fell to his knees, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cold shingles. Why was he being so emotional all of a sudden? Inside his head, Shukaku laughed menacingly.

"Did you fucking do this to me, Demon?" He asked aloud, his voice slightly hoarse from crying. Again Shukaku laughed, his demonic voice high and blood chilling. Obviously is the racoon did it, he wasn't about to confess. "I hate you." He told the demon sourly, curling his spread hands into fists.

"I love you too." The voice came from behind him, but Gaara didn't move. He knew who it was; he could recognize that deep, cruel voice instantly. Kankurou kneeled down beside his brother, putting a hand on his bright hair gently and leaning up against the wall of the taller building that stood flush against the motel they were staying in, and currently sitting on.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gaara muttered lightly, raising himself to his knees, then shifting to sit on his rear.

"Ah, my mistake. Well I love you anyways. I always will." The puppeteer spoke with a carefree tone, as if waving the subject off. As though what he was saying was obvious and didn't need to be repeated. Gaara hugged his knees for support. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No." Gaara snapped, glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He could still feel the tears running down his cheeks, and he hated being so weak in front of others.

"You look like you need a hug." Kankurou said with a soft smile, pulling his brother over to him. Gaara struggled slightly but after a few shoves and wiggles he gave in, sitting between his brother's legs. Kankurou wrapped his arms around the younger boy and nuzzled into his hair affectionately, the actions surprising and confusing the other boy. But, he liked the touching. It was still something he had to get used to. But he could say, even in only to himself, that he liked it. It was comforting.

He leaned against his older brother and sighed, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. " I didn't mean to hit her.." He whispered after a while, directing the statement to his actions towards Temari. " I just… I just didn't like her hitting you. It made me mad."

Kankurou watched his brother carefully, slightly surprised by his brother's sudden spilling of emotions. The brunette paused for a moment then kissed his brother's cheek.  
--

He felt Kankurou kiss his cheek again, and he closed his eyes, trying to ward off his growing headache. His eyes snapped open when Kankurou didn't stop, his dry lips gently working their way across his cheek. He leaned into the kissing when Kankurou brushed the top of the sand ninja's ear with his tongue. Suddenly Gaara fell face first into the shingles, shoved roughly from behind. He felt like crying again. This was all so fucking confusing.

--

Kankurou stared at his little brother, who was picking himself up and shaking miserably. What the fuck had gotten into him? That little kissing fit definitely didn't fall under the category of 'brotherly love'. The older sibling hadn't even realised what he was doing. He moved over to help the extremely startled and confused Gaara up, brushing invisible dirt of his cheeks. "S…Sorry about that.." Kankurou muttered softly, totally ashamed of over reacting like that. "I shouldn't have been doing that, is all."

Gaara watched him closely for several minutes. "But I liked it." He said bluntly.

Kankurou sighed. "It's wrong. That's just not what brothers do." He felt his flush slightly and he looked away.

"Then why..?" A glance from the corner of his eye confirmed that his little brother was getting frustrated. Anyone but him would have shied away at the glare Gaara was giving him, but he could tell the angry boy's expressions apart. He could tell Gaara wasn't mad at him, he was just frustrated in general. The look in his eyes would have been much more fierce if his hate was directed towards a certain person or object.

"I'm sorry.." Kankurou sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. A disturbing thought wormed it's ay through his head. Was he falling in love with his brother? Eck. Disgusting thought. He shoved it down almost instantly, mentally stomping on it several times to make sure it stayed there. But then, how else could he explain the fluttering nervousness that tied his stomach in knots every time he got close to the red haired boy?

He was snapped away from his thoughts when he felt Gaara's weight on him, his hands on Kankurou's thighs, shifting them down so he could snuggle against the older boy. Or at least, that's what he thought Gaara was doing. He was proved wrong when Gaara pressed against him, forcing their lips together and holding the larger boy's shoulders.

Again it was Gaara who pulled away, watching Kankurou expectantly. Kankurou opened his mouth to tell the kid off, but Gaara cut in. "I don't care anymore." Kankurou paused, watching his brother carefully. The boy really needed the love, he was past being dangerously deprived.

He let go of common sense and grabbed the younger boy by the neck of his t-shirt, yanking him into another kiss. This time Kankurou willingly participated, and Gaara did take long to catch on.

All of a sudden, the term 'brotherly love' didn't quite fit the fluttering in Kankurou's stomach.

----- ---------


	4. Part 4

OMG GUYS! I was totally not going to update this anymore, because I was kinda leaning out of my writing phase, but you gave me such great reviews, I can't help but give you a bit of... well... something.

A bit of short something.

And um, I'm sorry if my writing style has changed, I haven't done stories in a while. -shuffles away-

Also, I have a huge playlist of Naruto themes blaring in my ears.  
I forget where I saw it, but an amazing person once said that playing Naruto themes helps you write easier. So true, it's unbelievable.

----- ---------

Gaara tried to moan around Kankurou's tongue, startled by the sudden intrusion. He was still with shock for a moment, then his body started moving on it's own accord, instinctively his tongue fought for space and his hands gripped Kankurou's hair and shoulder. The older boy responded by pressing in harder, his hands flat against the rooftop underneath him.The puppeteer's insides were flaring intensely, his gut twisting and writhing with pleasure at the feeling of the smaller boy pinned beneath him.

His little brother, pinned beneath him.

Kankurou pushed the thoughts down as he slid his hand under Gaara's shirt, gently feeling his way up the red haired ninja's body. The small boy pulled away for air, and Kankurou pressed against him, forcing his lips against the younger boy's neck, kissing and nibbling up along his jawbone. He heard, and felt, the boy gasp at the touch, then purr lightly as he snuggled against the brunette. Kankurou moved back down Garra's jawbone and down his neck, biting the boy gently then kissing over the bitten spots. He bit Gaara's shoulder hard and was pleased when the small boy moaned, trying to press closer against him. He forced Gaara back against the roof, shifting himself so that he had more control over the boy.

Control was good. Kankurou liked control.

-

Gaara's eyes widened as his older brother forced against him, his heart racing with the sudden rush. It was all he could do not to moan, the actions seemed to be touching every weak point he had. The younger boy had no idea what he was doing, all thought had been blocked out the instant Kankurou had pinned him down.

He didn't care, he liked this.

He had to stifle a gasp as Kankurou nipped along his body, his sensitive skin flaring with every touch. Just when he thought he had control over himself the puppet master sunk his teeth into the boy's shoulder, and the cry couldn't be stopped, the sudden rush he got from the pain making his blood pound intensly. He pressed against the bigger boy and whined lightly, begging for more. Desperatly begging for more.

-

"...Wh- What?!" The words were followed by the sound of someone choking in both confusion and disbelief, and the moment it reached him, Kankurou's blood ran cold. Gaara heard the sound too, but he just pressed up against Kankurou innocently, nuzzling the older boy's neck affectionatly. He wasn't about to be interrupted, not when he had this.  
Realising what was happening Kankurou pressed his hand against Gaara's chest and forced him down, pulling himself from the sand ninja and trying to choke out something he could say to fix things.

"T- Temari!" Was all he managed as he sunk back to his knees, the pleasure in his gut being all too quickly replaced with panic.

"Kankurou!?" Suddenly his sister exploded, clenching and unclenching her fists. This was too much for her, everything that could possibly happen seemed to be happening tonight. "Why? It hought you were better than that! Like, _Fuck,_ that's yo- our little _brother_!"

Kankurou truly had nothing to say to that. He looked up at Temari hopelessly, his mouth giving out on him when he needed it most. "... I'm... sorry.." He whispered lightly, even though he had no idea what he was appologizing for. Maybe for failing as a brother. He sure felt like he should be appologizing for that. Next to him Gaara hugged his knees and blocked the two out, he wasn't up to any more emotional torture.

Inside his head, the demon was laughing at him. Endless high pitched shrieking laughter, seemingly echoing off the walls of his inner mind. Well, someone found this funny, if only in the sick, twisted way the demon's sense of humor worked.

Kankurou had half a mind to run away, to escape the shame that was being forced on him by the older blonde. Suddenly she closed her eyes and sighed, then she turned from the brothers, letting her hands drop to her sides. "I'm not going to say anything else now. I don't want to say anything I shouldn't until I've calmed down a bit... Kankurou..."

With that she leapt down from the rooftop, disappearing from sight. Gaara had his head raised slightly, and his softer than normal voice broke slightly under the weight of his words.

"Will she hate me more now... Kurou-san?"

---------- -----


	5. Part 5

Author's Note: I'm sorry.

I know you all gave up on me, it's been so long. But I totally lost all inspiration to finish this. But I just got some absolutely wonderful reviews, so I think I'm going to continue it. The writing will probably have changed, but at least it's something. Also, about Temari being OOC, well, we need a bad guy. So I decided to pick on the woman. It makes it work out..

----- ----------

The fluffy blankets sunk under her weight as the blonde sat on the edge of the bed. The most luxurious sleeper of her siblings, Temari had decked out her bed in the most expensive blankets and pillows she could find. She sighed and fell back into the fluffy bedding, deep blue eyes staring at the ceiling for several moments before being allowed to close. The ninja lay like that for several more minutes before mumbling wordlessly to herself and shifting to lay properly in the bed.

"My brothers..."

For a moment she wasn't sure that the words had come from her mouth. She still couldn't get the image of her lust-driven siblings out of her mind, the picture haunting her and forcing her to think it all over. It made a little more sense why Gaara hit her, now. She assumed he had been defending Kankurou, for some unknown reason. She shuddered involuntarily. Never before had she seen Gaara look so utterly helpless and innocent, and the sight had frightened her, of all things.

Incest was so terribly, terribly wrong. But, she knew Kankurou well, and he wasn't the type to kiss anything with legs. Now that she thought of it, she'd never seen or heard of Kankurou kissing anyone before. So he obviously felt strongly for his younger brother. Darker thoughts started to creep up, but she pushed them down savagely, trying to look at it with a much more accepting point of view.

She sighed again as sudden exhaustion spread through her, causing her eyes to flutter closed once more. "If that face-paint wearing idiot hurts my baby brother..."

---- break - - - - -

It had been a hard night for the three sand ninjas. The moment Temari had turned and leapt from the rooftop they had split up, each going his own way. Several days had passed since then, and although things had been incredibly awkward for them all, somehow they had managed not to leap at each other's throats and continue with life fairly normally.

-

The slowly moving air was warm but refreshing, the red head decided as he perched atop the roof of the house he shared with his other two siblings. Currently the hazy glow of the red-orange sun had managed to capture his eyes, the shadows caused by gusts of sand blowing up in front of the sunrise stealing the thoughts from his busy mind. Without meaning to the boy blinked and refocused his eyes, a torrent of thoughts rushing into his head. He had purposely been avoiding seeing Kankurou for more than a handful of minutes at a time, as well. Actually, he had gone straight back to his normal, antisocial self. Hell, he was sure he had gotten worse, thanks to his overly-moody verbal attacks he had been unleashing on every innocent soul to come within 10 feet of him.

The entire night had played through his mind countless times, his fury trying to scour every action he made to try and figure out why he had been stupid enough to open up so easily. In the end, he had decided that Kankurou had just caught him at the perfect time to probe into him. Every time the night replayed though, it always raced along until it got to that first kiss. Staring into the of sun on the horizon, the hateful boy thought through that part again, the memories accompanied by a squirming in his stomach and an odd sense of warmth and something he assumed might just be affection.

"Love, huh?" He asked himself out loud, titling his head slightly.

-

Slowly Kankurou dragged himself out of bed and forced himself to his feet. Rubbing his eyes lazily he snagged his face paint off his dresser and slid open his door. Checking carefully to make sure Temari wasn't there, he moved across the hall into the bathroom, where he flicked on the light and then swore sourly as his eyes attempted to adjust. After a few moments of furious blinking the brunette brushed his hair out of his face, his mind painting the purple design across the image of himself he saw in the mirror.

He had just put the paintbrush to his cheek when he heard a small noise behind him. He turned on reflex and swore again as the purple paint smudged across his face. Gaara was standing against the doorframe, his eyes glazed with defensive anger. Kankurou smirked at his little brother and wiped the paint from his face with his fingertips. The smaller sand ninja sighed and let his eyes close, the black around his eyes connecting to create a solid black shape where his eyes were.

Without thinking Kankurou took advantage of the lowered defense and stepped towards the red head, brushing his paint-covered fingertips across his brother's pale cheek Gaara's eyes snapped open and he stepped back against the door, his hand darting up to touch the offending substance on his face. The puppet user chuckles lightly and cupped Gaara's face with his hand, quickly touching his other hand to the paint and smearing it gently along the red head's other cheek.

The instant change was astounding. The moment Kankurou had held Gaara's cheek he had felt the tenseness in the boy all but melt away, the anger fading from his eye and replaced by a much more innocent frustration. Kankurou allowed himself to stay like that for several moments, his hand on his brother's face and their eyes making perfect contact. Gaara was the first to move, the shorter boy grabbing the back of the his brother's neck and forcing their lips together. The brunette eagerly welcomed the kiss, his arms crossing behind Gaara's back and pulling the boy up against his chest.

Again his insides flared. Again the genocidal sand ninja enjoyed it.

Pulling away lightly, Gaara muttered into the warmth of his brother's shoulder. " Kurou-san." He said lightly, pressing against him. "Kurou-san.. I- …" The boy cut off, this time breaking his stuttering apart with a small sigh. Kankurou blinked slowly, loosening his hold on the boy and allowing him to comfortably touch his heels to the floor.

"Hnn?" The brunette asked wordlessly, watching the way the other boy's eyelashes fanned against his cheeks when he blinked.

Gaara looked up at him and furrowed what would have been eyebrows. Then the expression was wiped away and he moved his arms from Kankurou's shoulders to up around his neck. "… Again." He whispered lightly. "Again like on the roof."

- - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
